


Midnight Kiss

by KikoRush96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elounor, Fluff, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, New Years, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New years party with the lads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but fluff. Hope everyone enjoys. :)

Zayn wasn't sure he wanted to go to this party. Sure it would just be the lads and their girlfriends and a little champagne. But it was being hosted by Louis Tomlinson for crying outloud. That could only mean bad things for the party goers. 

Zayn buttoned up his favorite black dress shirt and tucked it into his black skinny jeans. He never liked dressing up like this, with his hair slicked back and maybe some suspenders or a slick black tie. He hated dress shoes and dress pants and make-up and the dress coat or blazer he would be stuffed into. Sure he looked hot and he knew he needed to look pristine for the paps, but he still would rather be in his sweats and t-shirts. But Louis had insisted on having a party casual dress code this year, his usual "no buts Zayn" tagged on at the end with a sharp look. 

The only bright side to this damn party was that Liam was going. Zayn would only appreciate this stupid dress code when he picked Liam up and saw him in his party attire. Zayn had finally, finally, told Liam how he felt over the past four years the day before Liam's birthday, when he brough Liam some beers and the new Hobbit movie and they had a nice night in before Liam partied for the paps. They hadn't been able to really go out officially since then, being busy with promos and rehearsals, so Zayn was pretty excited for tonight. He had even asked Liam to be his date (which had Louis grumbling "Fricking dork") to the party, which Liam had readily said yes to. 

Zayn straightened his tie and carefully looked himself over in the mirror. Shaking his head, he untied it and laid it back on the bed. Party casual meant dress shirt, maybe dress pants, and nice shoes. Ties were optional. Zayn never really went to parites that weren't at clubs or where Lou, their stylist, dressed them, so he wasn't quite sure what to wear. He decided just for his dress shirt and jeans that he was wearing. No ties. 

He now had to deal with his hair. It had grown considerably long over the past few months, much to Lou's delight. Gone were his days of quiffs. Now it was man buns and little ponytails and headbands. Zayn decided, after texting Harry, to let if down for the night. He fluffed it and used the hair dryer like Lou had done for the stupid livestream they had done a while back. After he got it just right, he prayed some cologne on him, debated leaving his scruff or shaving (he left it), and then stuffing his feet into black shoes. 

Liam was only ten minutes from his place, but London was a horrid place to try to navigate on a weekday, and it was six thirty, which meant people were coming home from work. He arrived to Liam's apartment twenty minutes later, nervously running his palms on his thighs. 

"Liam I'm outside when youre ready." Zayn said, phone pressed to his ear. Liam was huffing, sounding flustered before he siad a quick' sure thing love' and hanging up. Zayn picked up the single rose he had bought for Liam and waited. He remembered the two or three other times he had given Liam a rose, those times on stage. Liam hadn't gotten it then, may not even think of it now, but Zayn did.

He remembered being so nervous of how Liam would respond. How the audience would react. How their management would react. But everyone was fine, Liam calmly taking it from Zayn each time. When they would get off stage, Liam would ask for a vase and put the roses in it. They lived for about a week after the show, and Zayn noticed that, after the first one, Liam would get a little sad when one died. 

He was jolted from the memories by a tap on the window. He looked to see a young woman, with make-up running down her face, standing outside his door. He rolled down his window and smiled at her softly.

"Are you okay babe?" The woman looked away and shrugged, rubbing her arms and shuffling her feet.

"Actually not really. I just got in a fight with my boyfriend and I got kicked out of the party. I have no money because he took my purse and no car. I am really sorry to impose on your new years but could you drive me to my house? I really am sorry. You know what, never mind." She turned to walk away just as Liam opened the passenger door and slid in the car. Zayn cleared his throat. 

"Wait a minute. I would be happy to give you a ride. Just hop in the back and tell me where to go, yeah?" Zayn smiled as the girl nodded slowly, eyeing Liam in the passenger seat. She slipped in behind Zayn and rattled off her address. 

\--

An hour later and Zayn and Liam were finally at the party. As Liam got out, Zayn took a deep breath and made his way over to him.

"For you my love. Happy New Years babe." He handed Liam the rose and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Liam smiled brightly and pulled a box out of his pocket. Zayn bit his lip as Liam pressed the box into his hands, eyes soft and nibbling his lip.

"I wanted to give this too you later but I want to see you open it sober so..." Zayn punched his arm and slowly opened the velvet box.

"Oh babe you didn't-" Zayn felt his eyes tear up. Just over a month ago, Zayn lost the ring that he always wore around his neck. It had been a promise ring. He had bough it for himself shortly after he began dating Perrie. A promise to remain true to who he was, even with the cloud of lies that surrounded him. It also bacame a promise to tell Li the truth because he always looked sad for Zayn when Perrie was brought up, like he knew how Zayn felt. He slipped on the new band, made of gold and so beautiful, just like his last one, and smiled at Liam.

"I noticed you lost yours a while ago, so I went to a jewelry store and asked to see promise rings. The lady showed me a bunch of really, really fancy ones. Then i found this simple gold one. Kind of dull and boring. It wasn't what i was after, but it made me think of yours so I bought it." He shrugged like it wasnt a big deal. Zayn hugged him so tight that he felt his muscles burn a little. 

The ring was, like Liam said, dull gold. Almost brownish. It was his size and and looked a lot like his other one. Then he pulled it off and unhooked the chain around his neck. With Liam's eyes glued to his hands, Zayn slid the ring onto the chain and put it back around his neck. 

"Shall we?"

The party was raging by the time they got in. Louis and Eleanor were laughing, both holding some champagne and leaning against the counter. Harry and some girl Zayn didn't know were dancing on the improvised dance floor with about twenty people. Niall was chatting up some poor girl by the food table. The lights were down and music was blaring from a hired DJ table. Just as Zayn was pulling off his coat, he hesrd Liam greet someone. Turning, he found Louis standing there.

"Hey boys! Welcome to casa de Louis. How was the drive?" Liam chuckled and said fine. Louis glanced at Zayn, who just shrugged and nodded. 

"Sorry about the amount of people and the music. Niall really wanted to go to a club and Harry wanted a party at one of the flats so this was the compromise. Cheers!" Louis sauntered away, hooking his arm around Eleanor and kissing her cheek. Liam laughed. 

"Wanna dance Malik?" Zayn looked at Liam for a long moment before answering. Who did he think he was talking to?

"Liam...I don't really like dancing. You know that." Liam chuckled and pulled Zayn onto the makeshift dance floor. He swiveled his hip and beckoned to Zayn, eyebrow arched and tongue sweeping across his lips. Who could refuse that?

"Okay everyone, one minute till midnight." The dj called out. Zayn and Liam stopped dancing (or grinding really, because that was all Zayn really knew how to do and Liam was more than happy to let him) and turned to the small TV that had the ball dropping on it. Liam grabbed Zayn's hand and shouted along with the crowd. 

Zayn realized him and Liam were celebrating their first new years together as a couple. This was a huge deal. He had to do this just right or it could mean bad luck for them during the year. The midnight kiss was a big deal after all. 

"5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!!!" Everyone shouted, cheers and horns could be heard all around. But Zayn was focused on Liam, who was smiling. Since one of them had to drive, Liam was clutching a water bottle and grinning from ear to ear. Zayn turned his head, gripped Liam's hand, and kissed him. Liam's hand came to the back of his head, pressing them closer together. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, raising to his tiptoe even if he was only an inch shorter. Liam's other arm wrapped around his waist, pulling his body in close. Zayn whined, trying to press a leg between Liam's. Liam pulled back and laughed breathlessly. 

"Woah there. Slow down Zaynie. Don't want to do that till we get home, yeah?" Zayn pouted, arms still around Liam. Liam chuckled, eyes shining. 

"Liam! Zayn! Guys, meet Charlotte. She's my date for the evening aren't you babe?" Zayn and Liam pulled away from each other to greet the new girl. Then Niall appeared out of no where.

"Guys, this Tasha. We're out of here so just wanted to say goodnight and happy new years. Let's go babe." He gripped her bum and smirked as he led her out of the flat. Harry rolled his eyes before looking at Zayn. 

"Okay okay I'm going. Go back to snogging. Be safe tonight!" He shouted cheerily as Charlotte pulled him away. Zayn grabbed Liam's arm and nibbled his ear. 

"Yeah...let's....uh...yeah let's get going Zayn. Got...uh...work...and....stuff...tomorrow." Liam stuttered, Zayn's free hand tracing his spine through his dress shirt, smirking. Liam was glaring at Zayn now, trying to pull away. Too bad Zayn had him so tight. 

"But it's only twelve babe. Night is still young. And my babe is looking kinda hot. Nice bracelet by the way." Liam was wearing a plain t-shirt under a blazer. He also.had Zayn's bracelet on. 

"Zayn! Door. Car. Home. Bed. NOW!" Liam whined, shoving Zayn to the door laughing, Zayn kissed Li and began puling his shoes on.

"Oh...the kiss by the way. Loved it babe. Happy new year." And Zayn smiled, feeling drunk and light as a feather.

"Not so bad yourself Payno." And out the door they went.


End file.
